Brothers love
by frapachinocrazy4
Summary: Its got a little bit of Elricest at one point. Nothing too bad. Its just the unbroken bond of love between the two brother's I suppose.


Brother's love

by-me

disclaimer- I dont own FMA.

Sorry, it gets a little intament but the end is pretty sweet. Dont read this if you cant stand **any** kind of Elricest which is EdxAl. its not that bad. maybe the worst thing is no shirts. please read and review. no flames please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The oldest Elric sighed as he fell back onto the bed and rested on his side with an annoyed look plastered on his face. His eyes met up with anxious twin pools of golden brown that in color nearly matched his own.

The elder mumbled something incoherent, huffed lightly and twisted away from the concerning eyes of his younger brother.

It was harsh, he knew, but he cared nothing other than sleep right now.

He heard a soft whimper that rang familiar to an apology but Ed just growled in reply and closed his eyes forcefully eager to remove the aggravating world he was in at the moment.

It seemed as though ever since Ed figured how to restore Al's body to its original human state the colonel felt as though he needed to test his dog's limits.

At one point the crying stopped and he was finally to succeed in his secret quest of erasing the colonel from his mind entirely but it was then ruined by a warm soothing arm that forced its way around his thin waist.

He smiled inwardly but kept in the same direction not wanting to see his little brother right now lest it make him more upset.

Although Al was "alive" again, he could no longer follow his nii-san around anymore because of his delicate returning condition.

It was nothing life threatening but the elder decidedly kept his younger brother "home" so he wouldn't be harmed in anyway while he traveled which he figured the colonel knew hurt him desperately thus the colonel being generous in giving him countless amounts of missions.

He grinned as he felt a reassuring hand slide up his shirt and brush across his scar ridden chest. It brought him momentary pleasure that not even he himself could give alone at night. It was a pleasure that satisfied and filled every inch of the elders being, from head to toe and it made him shiver with warmth and love.

What a good little brother he had, No matter how upset Ed became with Al he still forgave him and continued to make the elder feel better in spirit.

He twisted to Al then and looked over him a moment with hungry eyes. Why had it never occurred to him before that his brother looked slightly like the cold wet kittens that he brought home and fed occasionally?

He chuckled quietly giving the younger brother the courage to smile himself.

They both stared at each other a moment before Ed brought his lips upon his younger brothers forehead.

Al crooned and softly, almost cautiously, left small butterfly kisses upon his brother's face in return.

He pulled back with a concerning look upon his face as he gazed at his brother who nodded bringing a smile from the younger brother which in turn brought a smile onto Ed's lips.

Al's face lowered a bit and softly planted a kiss upon his brother's mouth where he stayed for a moment.

Al could taste the smile on his brother's face as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

He reluctantly tore away after a moment and leaned back onto his palms, rocking his hips into his brothers with a heated passion.

With a teasingly seductive grin, Al slid back in a snake-like fashion and laid his lips back onto his brother's only this time becoming mobile and reaching the nape of his neck.

In return, Ed skillfully unbuttoned his brother's shirt and let the undone flaps hang loosely against him.

He worked his hands with mastery against the cool smooth chest and successfully brought a low throaty moan to the air.

A feisty smile sneaked its way onto his face as he continued his effort by slipping his hand merely inches into the denim material of the younger brother's jeans.

He delicately brought his fingers upon the stretchy waistband of his brother's undergarments and snapped them against the tender flesh.

This earned him a shiver of pleasure and a yowling sharp cry that, in truth, brought a wave of ecstasy over the brother.

Al frowned at once at Ed's hurried pace and removed his body from atop his brother knowing he was tired from the endless missions.

"Al?" Ed questioned with a slightly hurt look to his glinting eyes.

Al kept silent and layed back into the spongy pillows that covered the wooden headboard of the bed.

Ed looked awed for a moment at the suddenness but took a hint and quietly changed positions as to snuggle next to his brother.

His head fit conveniently into the crook of Al's neck and he sighed once more, this time filling the noise with pleased contentment.

He nuzzled Al's neck with his nose; a simple gesture the two typically did as children as Al toyed with the older boy's hair.

Ed beamed and wrapped his metal arm around his brother's waist making Al cringe at the unusual cool touch.

"Brother?" Al's face held a mixture of pain and love.

Ed seemed surprised to hear his younger kin's voice, "yeah Al?"

"I love you."

Ed twisted about and moved closer to his brother's face where he softly left a kiss upon his cheek.

"I love you too little brother."

They smiled in unison as Ed reclaimed his place upon Al's warm chest and closed his eyes to the quiet lullaby of mingled breathing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so how'd you like it? tell me please and no flames ;;


End file.
